


words like magic

by 914321



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexual Cullen Rutherford, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/914321/pseuds/914321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Mahanon couldn't believe Cullen loved him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	words like magic

"Not bad."

A winter chill slipped through the window and the sound of the fireplace crackling filled the room. Furs were laid on top of Mahanon's bed - an extra protection against the frost. Cullen was lying naked on the bed, the warm yellow flames illuminating the thin sheen of sweat on his skin. There was a hint of a smile on his face, his head rolled to the left where an elf was lying next to him, "Truly?"

Mahanon grinned; there was a pink flush across his face. Strands of brown hair fell over his face, underneath them Cullen could see the lines of his vallasin, green curls that stretched across his forehead like a hart's antlers. He stretched his body out across the bed in an almost cat-like manner, his words rolling out like a purr, "I believe I was... vocal enough, wouldn't you agree?"

Cullen laughed, "Maker, I'll never be able to look any of our soldiers in the eye if they heard."

Mahanon shuffled closer to him, craving the warmth of the other man's body. In his most hidden fantasies he could never recreate this feeling of being here in this moment with a man that he loved. There was comfort in their silent moments and his kisses warmed him better than any Fereldan wine.

"Ar lath ma, vhenan." He reached out to hold Cullen's face and kissed him softly, "Ma vhenas."

"What does that mean?"

"Telling ruins the magic."

He watched the way the scar on Cullen's lip creased as he smiled. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, tangling their legs together as those lips nuzzled his neck. The elf's breath hitched as he felt him kiss the space between his neck and jaw, mumbling sloppy words against his skin.

"You know how templars hate magic."

A ragged laugh escaped Mahanon's lips, "Maybe I'm doing this to spite you then."

He gasped as he felt Cullen's lips part against his neck, planting wet, open-mouthed kisses against his skin. Slender dark fingers through his golden curls, gripping tightly as the ex-templar ran his hand up his body. His body arched upwards, shamelessly yearning for his touch. Cullen pulled him closer, dragging his fingers up his side. He cradled the back of the elf's neck and whispered soft words into his ear.

"Tell me."

"You're terrible," He said, yet still he relented and curled against his chest. Mahanon tucked his face in the crook of his neck. Absentmindedly, his fingers lightly traced the scars of his chest and sighed."Vhenan is, well....heart, I suppose, and..." His voice lowered into a barely audible mumble by the end of his sentence. Cullen's chest rumbled as he laughed.

"Are you...confessing? And in a different language?"

Mahanon scowled, "Don't you dare laugh!" But his embarrassment only encouraged him to laugh even louder. The Inquisitor groaned and pushed him away. He sat up and tried to glare at Cullen but his eyes were bright with humour. He crawled on top of the man and cupped his face. Without another word he kissed him deeply, to which Cullen responded to quite happily. The look on Mahanon's face as he pulled away was gentle and full of love.

"I love you, my heart; my home,"

Cullen gazed into his blue eyes, his expression softened, "Do I mean that much to you?"

"That and more." He pressed his forehead against Cullen's, smiling widely. It was an easy smile, one that Cullen had not seen for weeks. 

The ex-templar cleared his throat, "What was the word again? Ma veh-"

He chuckled, "Vhenan,"

"Ma vhenan," He smiled and kissed him, "I love you."

Blue eyes widened and a pink blush spread across Mahanon's cheeks up to the tips of his ears. He sat up and pressed his hand against his eyes, exhaling a puff of amusement. Cullen reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from the elf's face. He was laughing again, if only to hide his concern.

"Did I say it right?"

"Nothing it's just... It's different when you say it."

"How so?"

"Surprising, honest... a little bit frightening."

"Do I frighten you?"

"Never. But I can hardly believe this is true." He linked his fingers through Cullen's, rubbing the side of his hand with his thumb, there was a contemplative look on his face. "How is it that in the midst of a war I could fall in love with a man who knows neither my culture nor my gifts? And yet he loves me in return. He makes me feel safe. It is incredible."

Cullen sat up and touched his face, "I don't think it is too strange."

Mahanon looked down, "Sometimes I think what if this is all just a dream? If this was just the Fade I don't know if I could leave."

"I mean it, Mahanon."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, "I know."

Cullen's lips turned upwards as he did.

"Will you always do this when I confess to you? Kiss me into silence?"

"It's much easier than saying something," He mumbled, he kissed him again on the corner of his mouth and on his jaw, "It is easier for me to believe everything when you hold me and kiss me so hard I can barely breathe. Those are the moments that make everything feel real."

Cullen chuckled. With both hands he held Mahanon's face and kissed him hard. In the lull of the night, he breathed words against his lips that drew them closer together.

"For you, I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try and write based on some advice I heard on how to convey scenes with sensory images and stuff so I could prepare for my own original work. It didn't turn out how I wanted but at least I finally managed to write this scene out. I am ridiculously in love with my Lavellan & Cullen and it feels like hell. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing or want to point out English mistakes that I've made I'd greatly appreciate it!! Thank you for reading.


End file.
